Emerald Eyes
by smalltown2broadway
Summary: Lana was a strong captain and could handle any man.But what happens when an unexpected sinking throws her world spiralling staight into Jack Sparrow's?JackOC
1. Introduction to Lana

hello everyone! This is my first p.o.t.c so please bear with me! I apologize deeply if I do not portray the characters as good as some people may and I would like to give most of the credit to disney. Almost all of the characters belong to disney except for my character Lana! Well, anyways on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark emerald eyes gleamed watching the sun set as they could faintly pick out the light of what would be a full moon. Looking down at the compass and turning the ships wheel ever so lightly the strong pirate captain looked down the bow watching the crew and the ocean waves in front. Sure many had made the comment that women were bad luck at sea but this captain would give a strong blow in the gut if anyone said that.

"Larson!", the captain shouted after the long pause. Running up on deck Larson greeted his captain with utmost respect asking what it was he needed to do. After giving strict orders for Larson to be on the look-out for other ships, the captain turned back to the wheel. Slowly the captain ran her fingers through her dark blonde hair. From a distance she could have been called brunette but indeed she was blonde. Looking at her was like looking at an image of a girl dressed as a guy but she was too gorgeous to pass as such.

She always sported a green bandanna tied tightly to a head of ultra wavy and straight hair. Upon her right pale freckled cheek was a deep tattoo that was a checkmark of red and gold. Her clothes though were what stood out most, those low cut lacy shirts covered by a long dirty jacket. Then there was her belt equipped with sword, pistol, and of course a dagger. She also wore men's pants and laced boots. She was a picture but any man willing to try to get her was in for some trouble. She was tough, being a pirate captain she had to be, and she knew how to handle dirty rotten men, in fact her whole crew was such. But her favorite thing of all was her ship. She would probably kill herself if anything happened to it but nothing was going to and Lana would make sure of that. Yes, Lana would always protect her ship!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was really short but, it was just an introduction! Hope you like it!

-stormyrainedoncowgirl


	2. The Sinking

Hello again! So far I have only gotten one review. Thank yours are sent out to that person! Anyways this is the first actual chapter to my story .I apologize but ,it will be very short also! And on we go!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon had long since made it's place to the sky and the dark sea stretched for miles with no land in sight. The sun had been gone hours earlier and the stars and moon were the only light. After an hour or so Lana looked to the sky once more. Dark clouds were beginning to form and from experience Lana knew a storm was on it's way!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Larson!", the captain yelled, "Give me a hand with theses ropes!", Lana watched as the crew darted for their posts trying if all possible to keep the ship firm hitting rocks. They had gotten themselves into a rocky place just as the storm had come. Rain fell like missiles one after the other hard and fast burning the skin and leaving cold fire. The lightning struck as the wind howled. There was no stopping it. Faintly Lana could make out another ship further away but still near swaying in the waves. Voices rang over the sea as both parties tried to control their ship. After hearing a long rip and a huge squeal Lana darted back to the ship's wheel holding as firmly as her well built arms could manage. It was too late though and in minutes the ship had stuck a rock and water had come pouring in. The last thing Lana remembered was falling to the freezing depths and grabbing onto all that was left of her ship. It was all over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strong arms and sunlight, voices and warmth, was all there was. Lana tried to sit up. Her eyes burned and she could not see a thing. She could however feel someone rising her shirt up and rolling her pants legs up. Knowing all too well what could be happening Lana slapped the hands away trying her best to kick. She couldn't however because someone was holding her down. She was about to struggle again but, was met with searing pain as she felt someone placing bandages on her wounds. "Wait! When did I get wounds", Lana thought.

"It's alright, don't struggle so much ye gonna hurt ye self!", A female voice said. Finally Lana's eyes adjusted and she could see a brown skinned women leaning over her. She was a little reassured but would take no chances.

"I'll have you know I'm a captain and I don't need ye freaking help!", Lana spat at the woman.

Her eyes widened when she heard a chuckle, a man's chuckle.

"Well Luv, you need to realize ye aint no captain no more. Ye be aboard the black pearl, and ye better show gratitude to the woman who rescued you from the derned waters! Ye should learn your place quickly. Oh and by the way that woman you so rudely spoke to is Anamaria and she be the one ye'll be bunking with.", the man said.

Giving him a glare Lana realized she was too wick and sick to argue but that wouldn't keep her from asking who the man was and why he had the right to tell her off like that.

"I be CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow Luv, and you will learn to follow my rules on my ship!", he answered before leaving Lana there with Anamaria.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it! Hope you like it! Please review and I will make it longer!

-stormyrainedoncowgirl


	3. She just can't call him captain

And yet again here I am updating this story! People were SO NICE with their reviews! I am with joy to hear all the compliments and things you guys have to say! Anyways, this one will probably seem a little short but, I don't mean for it to be! And here we go...Full speed ahead!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's a fiery one capn' ye sure ye want to have her hear with us?", Anamaria asked Jack walking up to where he stood at the wheel of the Black Pearl.Jack looked on toward the horizon deep in thought. He'd never seen another woman captain other than Anamaria but, he had heard of the Sea Viper .She had said she was the captain of a ship and the piece of wood she had been clinging to when they found her had had just that written on it! Could she be their captain? He would have to talk to her later.

"Did ye hear me capn'?", Anamaria asked sighing at the late reply.

"Yeah,yeah", Jack answered. "Did you get her bandaged and into her room?" ,he asked directing his attention to the woman standing in front of him.

"Aye,she liked to have used every word you could have used when I told her to trust me!", Anamaria chuckled ."I couldn't even get her to tell me what her name was!", she stopped laughing at put in all seriousness." She be smart capn' so I wouldn't try anything if I were ye."

Jack just smiled. Calling Gibbs to the wheel he headed off to the girl's room after hearing his first mate's lecture about how he was trying to kill em' all! Jack chuckled thinking of how Gibbs reacted to hearing that they would now have two woman aboard the pearl!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana looked up hearing a light knock on the cabin door. On her way down she had looked around at the other doors. There were only two large cabins. The one that must have belonged to the captain and the one her and Anamaria would share. She sighed, atleast he didn't make her sleep with the crew. They were miles from land and she knew it. There was no getting out until her wounds were healed anyways. She was just too weak right now! Groaning she leaned up from the cot she was sitting on and called for the person to say their name and what purpose they had for coming here. Being a captain she was not used to cots but, it would have to do for now.

"It be Jack Sparrow luv, and I need to redress ye wounds!", Jack called through the door thinking of the only excuse he could to come in. When he heard the chuckle on the other side he sighed.

"Right", Lana stated sarcastically, "I could do it myself! You must think I'm crazy if you think I'm gonna let a man like Jack Sparrow come into this room while I'm hurt!", Lana spat viciously at the door.

Jack's anger rose at her words. How dare she talk to him like that. Assuming he would take advantage of her!

"Well, let me tell ye something Luv, I would NEVER do that to anyone who was hurt and ye aint THAT pretty anyways," Jack lied. He actually thought her very nice looking but, who wouldn't? Lana laughed again. After a moment though Jack heard the door handle turn and Lana opened the door for him. He stepped through and stood inside before she closed the door. She turned back around daring daggers.

"What precisely do ye want capn'?", Lana had trouble with the last word. "For one ye can call me Jack when it's just you and me and for the other I need to tell you that you can't stay in this room all day! I need to introduce ye to me crew and you could be of big help around here!" Jack said watching her frown as her emerald eyes grew ever darker. Inside Jack was laughing, she couldn't believe that she had to be part of the crew now. Slowly Lana held out her hand, her eyes returning to their normal shade of green.

"The name's Lana Captain of the Sea Viper ,or used to be captain", she muttered before continuing" And I will do what I can to help out.", Lana sighed this was hard! Admitting that her ship truly was gone and she would have to live under the rules of the Black Pearl for now. Jack smiled back and after asking her if she needed anything, left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks had passed on the Pearl and Lana was getting used to life. She didn't hate it as much and her wounds were getting better. After a while Anamaria and her had become somewhat friends. The only problem was that anything she told Anamaria would go straight to Jack Sparrow. She sighed climbing to the crows nest. That was her new position aboard the pearl. She was lookout and that wasn't so bad at all! Jack had eventually found out about how she had lost her ship and her crew and how one night she had wished herself dead. She was still clinging to the rule that the captain should go down with the ship. She soon got over it though. She and Jack still had a hate to hate relationship. Almost every night they would wake the crew with their bellowing and arguments. She couldn't stand how he bossed her around. She just couldn't get used to it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while Lana and Jack began to talk and that got Jack to thinking. Lana was getting better with the knowledge that she wasn't captain but she sometimes found her self wishing she was back on the Viper! There were many a day when she would just stand in the crows nest looking out over the water and imagining herself back with her crew shouting orders. Turning back toward the sea Lana watched as the sun went down beyond the water and the darkness swept over the pearl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! luv ya all!

-stormyrainedoncowgirl


	4. Dreams and friendly thoughts

Hi yall! Well I got more reviews and it gave me the spark to update again! Anyways I would like to hear what yall have to say and what yall think I need to work on.I will try to work on putting less "ye" in the story(I think it's just a habbit!) Anyways ,I 'm breaking a record now! I'm updating two times in 1 day! I got some great reviews this time and I'm VERY excited to hear such sweet comments! Thanks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no moon and no stars ,just complete darkness out on the waters. The waves rocked the pearl ever so lightly making it shift and bump every now and then. Lana rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was dreaming again and any time she woke up it made her mad.The dreams she was having was making no sense and she couldn't understand why she was dreaming such things. When she was on the Viper she had never dreamed, of course she never got many nights of sleep in the first place, but it was weird that she was up and dreaming about her past. She would be right in the middle of a dream every night and would always wake up. Normaly she would go back to sleep and not dream anymore but, tonight she was restless and got up. Looking over to the cot opposite of hers, she saw Anamaria's sleeping form.

She was only wearing a long shirt and a pear of ripped-to-the-thigh pants. Knowing very well that Jack would be outside she threw on her dirty coat that she still had from the night of the sinking. Walking up the steps she reached the deck. When she had first come the deck was awkward but now she knew every part of it. She loved the darkness and mysteriousness of the pearl,the black sails and dark wood made her body tingle with curiousness. Even though it wasn't the Viper it was very much home. The same Pirate sign was printed on the same black flag and the Pearl was still a symbol of freedom. That is why she had gotten the Viper, it was freedom and that was all Lana truly wanted.

Lana looked up to see the silhouette of Jack at the ship's wheel. She smiled thinking of the time she had told him that she thought the Black Pearl belonged to Barbossa and his crew of the living dead. She remembered the legends clearly and her eyes lit up when Jack had told her the story of how they had won back the Pearl with the help of a blacksmith and governor's daughter. Anamaria had told her the part about the blacksmith saving Jack from a short drop and quick stop. She also remembered Anamaria telling her that the blacksmith was Bootstrap Bill's son. Lana had gasped at that. She had heard many a legend about what had happened to ole Bootstrap.

Finally Lana reached her destination as she leaned over the ship's railing watching the dark sea go by. The wind was blowing cold but Lana didn't bother to try to get warmer. She was used to it. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she reached for her dagger out of habit and swung around to meet chocolate brown eyes surrounded in charcoal. Placing her dagger back in it's place she sighed asking Jack what right he had to do that. As always he answered with one word "_Pirate!_".

"So what are you doing out here this late anyways?", Jack asked. Lana just frowned. She could feel herself saddened. She had always been tough and yet she had hidden her sensitive side. In secret she was a very caring and loving person. She often dreamed of love and family but, she loved piracy too much to let that get in the way so she ignored it.

"I was dreaming", Lana confessed raising a dark eyebrow at Jack. Jack slowly scanned her green eyes. ''bout what Luv?", he asked immediately noticing the troubled and hurt look in those emerald orbs. Lana shivered and Jack brought his arm around her. Lana glared at him shoving his arm away. She wouldn't let him see that she was hurting, she couldn't. Lana was finally beginning to trust Jack and realized he wouldn't take advantage of her but she still didn't trust him completely and it would probably take a while for her to. So the result was she wouldn't tell him anything. At least not now!

"I need to be off", Lana said breaking the awkward silence, "It's almost dawn and I need to be fully rested." ,and with that Lana walked back down the steps to her and Anamarias cabin.

Jack sighed. He needed to think of a way to make her trust him. He couldn't explain it but he actually didn't just want her to trust him so that he could have his way with her. He truly wanted her to be a friend and for some reason he wanted her to come back up those steps just so he could see her again. Jack returned to the wheel after a moment. The sky was turning a light purple and he knew dawn was approaching. He shrugged off all thoughts and returned his attention back to being captain...there was another ship near by and it did not have a pirate's flag!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was short but I just had an idea for the next chapter and I want it to be a surprise! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!

LUV YA ALL! oh and by the way I will explain and give all the details of the dreams later I promise!

-stormyrainedoncowgirl


	5. Lana's Past

Hello! Well last time I checked my reviews I enjoyed reading them very much. Some of the comments and suggestions are really quite interesting. Just a heads up and a warning almost this whole chapter is a dream sequin and I hope that that doesn't bother anyone. I am truly hoping to clear up a few things about Lana's past. I am especially trying to interest my readers. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. Remember the more you review the better. Oh and if anyone has any suggestions please feel free to tell me in your reviews!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------dream sequence...

_"Daddy, look I'm a pirate!" ,a little curly headed blonde bounced into her fathers room laughing and running around. She grabbed onto an imaginary ships wheel pretending to turn the ship. Looking up with big green eyes the little girl was met with stern chocolate ones. "Lana ,you should not say such things!", her father scolded, "Listen to me...you are never to say that again ,understand?" ,Lana's eyes filled with tears. Her father usually liked to play pretend with her. Sometimes they would play like they were going to a grand party or even like soldiers, but today her father had scolded her for it! The man bent down and hugged his only daughter._

_"I did not mean to hurt you little one" ,her father whispered, "but,even pretending to be something as awful and filthy as a pirate is unacceptable." ,after saying this her father told her he must be going and told her maid to look after her while he was gone._

_After a long walk Lana's father came to the little shop on the corner.Walking in he eyed the man cleaning the fish carefully. "Well good morning to ya" ,the man greeted. He knew Lana's father very well but, this man was the source of Lana's knew found interest in pirates._

_"Don't you good morning me!" ,Lana's father said, "I'm sick of you telling my daughter these wild stories about pirates !You know as well as I do that if it got out of hand she could very well be killed when she grows up!" .The man just looked at Lana's father and shrugged._

_"It was only a simple legend and your daughter will be too smart for that anyways", The man sighed .Lana's father just shook his head and exited Lana would no longer be allowed to visit the old man! And her father would make sure of that!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Lana was now 16 and very mature. She had grown up with her strict father and was very well rounded.(or so he thought)_

_"Come along ,daughter", Lana looked up at her father. They were both dressed in fine clothes and she stood with her head held high .Inwardly she was screaming! They were going to watch the hanging of the pirate they had caught a week ago. After a moment of thought Lana gritted her teeth. There was much her father didn't know about her .One being the fact that she still sometimes imagined herself as a pirate, the other being that she still went down to that old shop and listened to many a legend about pirates when her father was out. The one thing he had caught and scolded her for doing was practicing with a sword. She was getting very good in fact but he had ruined that for her too! Lana was very rebellious though and when she had the chance she would sneak away at night and practice with her father's sword._

_Lana was jolted from all thought as a voice chimed the different crimes that this pirate had committed. She looked up seeing the pirate standing there with a noose around his neck. "NO! NO, she thought they can't kill another one! She had watched too many of these deaths and was not going to watch another !She remembered when her father had caught her reading a book with the word pirate in it. Right then he had dragged her outside to witness what became of pirates!Lana could have cared less and right as they dropped the pirate she lept to the noose ,grabbed the executioners sword, and cut the pirate free! Hearing the gasps and screams of the people she grabbed the pirates arm and the two of them made their way to the nearest ship .Hurriedly cutting the line loose Lana ran to the wheel as they tried to make their way out to sea._

_A year later Lana had found a crew and the pirate she had rescued was her first mate. They had gotten a pirate's flag and hung it above one of the sails and renamed the ship, "The Sea Viper" .Lana had gotten used to life on the sea and had also gotten used to the dark and dangerous life of piracy. She loved the thrill and the freedom she now had .Lana had in time become accustomed to wearing the same green bandanna, dirty jacket, and men's clothes .She was a pirate and there was no turning back now! She no longer cared about anything but her ship .Even the night she had gotten her face cut, she didn't care. Physical appearance didn't matter anymore. Weeks after she had gotten cut on the face she began getting the scar on her cheek. She had had many tattoos so one night when they were docked she got another one. A red and gold checkmark right on the same cheek .It was her symbol ,her own way of telling everyone who she was. She loved it and so plain old Lana had become CAPTAIN Lana of the Sea Viper!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lana woke with a start. She had finally finished her dreams about the past. She sighed. She had always wanted her mother to have been the one to live! Her mother had died when she was 5 and she had always missed her terribly. Her father had always been too stern, holding her back from everything! She hated that fact and she didn't regret leaving Port Royal the way she had. She was happy to be a pirate and she chuckled thinking pf all of the times Commodore Norrington and his crew of whelps had tried to catch her and the Sea Viper. She was amazed when she heard the bloody idiot Norrington had been promoted to Commodore! "It was a very stupid notion", Lana thought. Lana got up and put on her normal clothes and secured her belt tight around her waste. After a moment she tied her green bandanna around her dark blonde curls and went up on deck. She was surprised to find Jack waiting on her.

"There's a ship following us,", Jack said, "Get ready to defend the Pearl!".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well I hate to leave you there but...I have to go! Anyways, don't forget to review. Yall ROCK!

-stormyrainedoncowgirl

oh and by the way...more Lana/Jack will be coming soon and more of Lana's past will be reveled!


	6. Pirates Lust not Love!

HI! okay, well I'm back with another chapter! I have been told a bunch of times that my chapters are too short! I am trying to make them longer but,it's hard to do considering I want to leave yall hanging in some parts(sorry).This chapter though is probably going to be longer but,probably not as long as you want it to be! Well, Don't forget to review! Oh adn here's a little something for my readers...I'm wondering if I should make a sequel or if I should make this just one long story? I'm going to let yall decide! Review for me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana's fingers wound around her sword. She grabbed it out of it's holder and slowly swung it in front of her. She looked up watching Jack take on his role as captain of the Pearl. Her heart had a tinge of pain thinking of the many times she had been in that position but, she shrugged it off, now was not the time! Jack's voice bellowed to the crew.In time they would be fighting and defending the Paerl.She knew all that ship in the distance had to spot was the Pirate flag and that crew would be all over them!

After a while the Pearl dropped it's anchor at Jack's command and the battle had begun. Cannons were firing like bombs and people were swinging to each others ship clashing swords.Lana was tied up in her own business .She had already killed two of the soldiers and was working on her third. Killing was not her favorite part of Piracy but,if it came to self-defense she would use whatever defense method worked. Lana's shoulder had already been cut but she paid no heed fighting as hard as she could. She was rather good and had no problem beating these whelps.

Soon,the men from the other ship had retreated and victory was announced to the Pearl. Lana chuckled at the thought of what Commodore Norrington would say when he found out his men had given up and let the Pearl on it's way!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late that night after they had had their victory. Lana walked out on deck hoping to find Jack and congratulate him but, instead she found Gibbs at the wheel. Confused Lana asked him if he knew where Jack was. Gibbs only shrugged commenting that he hadn't seen him since dinner .Lana and Anamaria had helped each other bandage their wounds and Lana had been a big help that day. They had fought for what seemed like forever but, it was all worth it. That night Lana had decided in her heart to stay with the Pearl. Maybe the reason she lost the Sea Viper was because she was meant to help protect the pearl. Hearing noise Lana walked down the steps to where the cabins were. She had just seen Anamaria up on deck so she knew it wasn't her. Listening closer she realized it was coming from Jack's cabin!

Not even bothering to knock Lana burst through the door to find a very drunk Jack with a bottle of his precious rum in his hand. Walking over to Jack she made a disgusted face. There was no reason to be drinking like something was wrong when they had won the battle. Jack leaned in closer and she could smell the liquid on his breath. Lana's eyes wandered to where Jack's hand laid and gasped. He was bleeding quite heavily from a wound on his side. Lana rushed to his side trying to help him up. Slowly she guided him over to his bed where she helped him lay back. Promising she would be right back she rushed from his room to hers grabbing bandages.

When she reached Jacks room she ran through the door again. She realized that he had been drinking to help the pain and had gotten so drunk he forgot to do anything else. Running as fast as her legs could carry her Lana ran to Jack's side quickly throwing his vest off him and trying hurriedly to unbutton his blood soaked shirt. Realizing there was no time to get anyone else she grabbed the rum bottle from the desk side. Calmly she grasped Jack's hand and leaned up to tell him that it would hurt but she would try to be gentle. Slowly she whispered for him to trust her. She had done this many a time with her crew and had to make sure that the wound would not get infected. Letting go of Jack's hand momentarily she poured rum into her palm. Slowly she rubbed it over his wound as Jack let out a hiss of pain. She grabbed his hand once more and gave a reassuring squeeze. Jack gasped and grunted as the pain increased.

After a moment or so Lana had finished cleaning and bandaging the wound. She held tight to Jack's hand. Slowly she leaned her head on his bare chest as she made sure of his heartbeat and breathing. Jack had soon drifted to sleep out of pure exhaustion from the pain. Lana realized on top of the wound he would probably have a hangover the next morning! Getting up to leave Lana found her hand still firmly gripped by Jack. She didn't know it but she was the only person who had ever seen Jack in such pain. He never showed pain to anyone but e trusted Lana. Sighing Lana sat down on the edge of Jack's bed. She was tired but she really didn't want to leave Jack's side. Slowly her eyes closed and she could no longer stay awake!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Sparrow woke to a splitting headache and as he tried to sit up he realized he couldn't for 3 reasons. The first being it didn't do any good for his headache ,the second being that there was a bandage around his abdomen and the third being that there was a pressure on his chest like something was laying atop him. Pulling his hand up he realized it was entwined with another. Grunting Jack finally managed to open his eyes without it hurting too bad and looked down to find a curly blonde head rapped in a green bandanna lying on his chest. With a confused look as to why Lana was in his room he looked around remembering how she had helped him the night before. He sighed, "Since when do I need help?", Jack asked but just shrugged it off.

Slowly Jack pulled his hand away from Lana's and sat as fully up as he could. Slowly he ran his fingers through the dirty blonde curls of the young captain. He sighed. She was truly beginning to trust him but he couldn't stand the thought of losing that tust. It was weird, with Lana he was experiencing new feelings. They were not feelings of Lust like he usually had for women as beautiful and sexy as her, but more feeling of wanting to protect and be by her side! He sighed. At some times he just wanted to kiss her thin sweet lips but at others he just wanted to hold her in his arms. Inwardly his mind was having an argument. Pirates only lust not love! As true as it used to be Jack Sparrow the woman seducer, he was beginning to question that statement.

Feeling a sharp grip on his wrist Jack looked down to find the same green orbs that he had gotten lost in when he first met Lana staring at him with a frightened glare.

"You're alive!", Lana screamed, "I had a dream you had died during the night and I had woken to find you not breathing!", Lana yelled tears welling in her eyes. Jack looked shocked. He had never even seen Lana look like she was sad. She was always fiery and high spirited. Slowly Lana blushed "Since when do I blush?", She asked herself. She sheepishly got off of Jack's bed and told him she was glad he was alright. After also confirming that she would be back to check on his wounds she left.

"Good," Jack thought. Just enough time!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana glared when she walked out on deck. Everyone was looking at her strangely or smiling. Ananmaria walked up to her and Lana asked her what the heck was going on. Anamaria chuckled.

"As if ye didn't know!", She laughed and took Lana off to the side.

"You come out dressed in the same clothes ye wore yesterday only sweatier ,the last time someone saw you, you were asking where Jack be, and you didn't come to ye're cabin last night and I heard noises to confirm our thoughts!", Anamaria laughed, "And you want to know why everyone's looking at you weird!", Anamaria said. Lana just stared blankly. The whole crew now thought that her and captain Jack Sparrow had slept together! Lana blushed. She hadn't ever even kissed a man much less what they thought she'd gone and done!

"We all thought this was coming! We could see the way Jack looks at you and you look at him!", Anamaria beamed .She had had enough and began shouting so the whole crew could hear about what had happened! She told them about how she found Jack, bandaged his wounds, and fell asleep. The crew laughed but, some believed her and some didn't .Either one would make sense so they decided to believe what they wanted to .Lana just went on about the day. She just couldn't understand why she cared so much about her reputation when it came to men and so less when it came to everything else. Sighing once again Lana climbed to the crows nest, looked out over the ocean, and got caught up deep in thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well? SORRY THE FIGHTING SCENE WAS SO SHORT! I also apologize if the wound scene was too graphic! Oh and again I'm sorry if the thing I implied offended anyone but, if it did you might not want to read the rest of the story! You've got to remember that this IS a pirate story! Well, anyways PLEASE REVIEW!

luv- stormyrainedoncowgirl


	7. Can it be Trust?

Hello once again! Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers. There is allotting more Lana/Jack romance in this chapter! Hope you enjoy! REVIEW FOR ME!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana's eyes drooped and she got up to leave her cabin once again. Before she had a chance to open the door though ,Anamaria waltzed in. Watching Anamaria Lana coughed to get her attention.

"You believe me don't you?", Lana asked Anamaria.

"Well, I aint seen Sparrow all mornin' so I guess ya tellin' the truth!", Anamaria laughed. Lana told Anamaria she was going to rebandage Jack's wounds and left, forgetting she was dressed in her sleep wear! Anamaria watched her go and chuckled Jack was in for a surprise!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knocking quietly, Lana received no answer and slowly creaked the door to Jack's cabin open.She chuckled slightly at the site of Jack. He was dead to the world, asleep. He looked so different. His face was in peace for once and his hair was even more messed up than usual. His lips were curved in a lopsided smile. Lana walked over slowly to his side. She really didn't want to wake him when she knew that this was probably the best rest he'd had in weeks but, she had to re-bandage his wounds.

Lana leaned over slowly. Forgetting the task at hand, she noticed the tattoo on one of Jack's arms and smiled. Bending over further she examined the opposite arm and the huge scar left upon it. Looking up to find Jack still sleeping, she spotted the two bullet scars on his chest. Grimacing she remembered the scar on her side from the time she had been shot at. It was not something Lana liked to remember. Slowly and Cautiously Lana skimmed her fingers over the scars. Sitting on the edge of the bed she examined Jack's sleeping form.

He was quite handsome and there was something about him that was different from other pirates. Lana just sat there in the dark as she watched Jack. The moon was the only light but Lana could see well enough. Inhaling sharply Lana remembered what she had come in to do! Quickly she grabbed the bandages and shook Jack's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. Jack groggily opened his eyes murmuring something strange under his breath. Lana leaned over helping him rise up. Lana's mind was fighting and the side saying she was turning soft was winning. She shrugged it off. Then she began to think. If she was no longer captain she didn't have to be AS tough so, maybe there were times when she could blush or dream. Slowly, shaking herself out of her reverie Lana explained to Jack that she was going to re-bandage the wound.

Jack nodded and watched Lana as she did her new found lob with such care. After she was done Lana got up to leave but found that a hand was around her wrist holding her back. Lana turned slowly to Jack with a dark eyebrow raised inquiring what Jack wanted. After a moment Jack patted the space beside him and Lana sat. Smiling Jack and Lana talked for a few hours. They told each other legends and stories and Jack told Lana of all of his scars. Lana began opening up to Jack and eventually told him of her past and her life on the Sea Viper.

It was getting late but Jack and Lana paid no heed. Cautiously as to not get a hard slap, Jack slowly ran his calloused hands through Lana's hair. He smiled when he reached the green bandanna. He liked it on her, and it suited her. Letting his eyes wander Jack found that Lana was only wearing a thin shirt and a very short pair of men's pants that looked like they had been ripped to the thigh! Gulping, Jack looked up to meet Lana's blushing face. Jack slowly moved his hand to her face and traced the check-mark tattoo on her cheek. He watched as she closed her eyes as her dark eye-shadow and long eyelashes were shown more. After a moment Jack retracted his hand.

"The checkmark suits you, Lana.", Jack said watching her eyes slowly open. She had never let anyone touch her EVER and she was surprised she had allowed Jack. Slowly Lana's mind began to piece together the fact that maybe Lana truly did trust Jack. Lana smiled. Yes, she trusted Jack!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana's eyes drifted open and she felt another body against hers! She shot up and looked around realizing she had fallen asleep taking care of Jack again. She looked up to find Jack awake and sitting straight up! Lana laughed, leaning back onto Jack's chest. With a look of shock he slowly placed his arm around her. Lana soon got up and left Jack for the day, climbing up to her post once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was short but something good might happen in the next chapter IF you review! I am also asking my readers weather the kiss scene should be in the next few chapters or if I should hold back for a while? Tell me what you think PLEASE I need to know!

-stormyrainedoncowgirl


	8. More Innocent then he Thought

Hey everyone! I want to apologize for my lateness in updating! I am so sorry that it took me so long to do this! Thank yall for all the wonderful and kind reviews! IF ya get a chance check out my profile and other stories! As always don't forget to review. I love hearing what yall think! Oh and I'm going to let my reviewers decide whether or not Jack and Lana should be married! Tell me in a review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the weeks Jack had gotten better and his wounds were healing. Lana and Jack had talked a lot and she found that he had become one of her best friends. Laying down on the deck Lana looked at the stars imagining and seeing many things in them. She loved the night sky and as a child she remembered her father telling her that her mother used to be the same. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she stood up and looked into the chocolate brown that was Jack's eyes.

"Hello, Jack.", Lana whispered softly as he gazed at her. "How are you feeling?", she asked looking up at him once more and then quickly drifting her eyes to the sea. Jack saw the notion and slowly turned her face to look at him, furrowing his brow. It was almost as if some force was in the air as there eyes locked and Lana gasped at the new feeling she felt. She could feel Jack's breathe on her face and she sighed inwardly. Slowly he leaned in closer and right before his lips found hers Lana turned her head quickly and his lips found her cheek instead. At that moment Lana froze at the contact shivering and feeling as if she should do something.

She almost screamed feeling his hand moving her hair from her neck and his lips replace it. Finally, she found the strength to push him away looking deep into his desire filled eyes. Moving closer so that her body was flush against his, she gritted her teeth and brought her hand up and slapped him so hard across his cheek that it left a dark red mark.

"What on the bloody earth was that for woman!", Jack bellowed grabbing her wrist before she gave him another blow.

Jerking her hand away she got right in his face and whispered furiously, "I'm not one of your whores Jack!", before stomping off to her cabin. It was then that Jack realized how innocent this woman really was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour or so of thought Lana could still not comprehend why she had felt so excited when Jack was going to kiss her. Truly though, she realized that she was so afraid. She knew that even though Jack was a good friend he had a way with women and that as soon as they pulled into Tortuga, he would find another whore to make him feel better. She sighed thinking about it. Jack really wasn't all that bad was he? She slowly stood up thinking of the many things that she had been told about Jack. She had never even been kissed and here she was thinking about all of the things that she had never had to worry about. Many men had tried many thing on her and she had swiftly done what she knew was right and beat the living daylights out of them. That is why her crew was so loyal ,they had seen how she could scare off even the dirtiest of men.

Lana knew that she still had the childhood fantasy that no other pirate had. It was the fantasy of marriage and your first kiss being the one true love's alone. She hoped that Jack could understand that. She knew that she could protect her body but, she was beginning to question if she could always protect her heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack looked up at the many lights reflecting off the waters. They had just reached Tortuga to get more supplies and to spend a night of fun on the shore. He had made the biggest sacrifice for himself and had told the crew to go on without him. He knew that if he went into that town he would have proved Lana right and that was something he couldn't STAND! His eyes wandered as he saw the shadow of the girl on the deck.

Knowing very well she was not going to leave he walked over to her and just stood a few inches away. He had seen in her eyes that day that she had never been kissed and he knew she was much different than he had first assumed. She had two sides, one being the side he had seen for a while, and the other side being the sweet and innocent side. He could not understand how she was so strong and weak at the same time! He knew that he should try and apologize.

"Why aren't you in town, getting drunk and having your way with the ladies Sparrow?", Lana turned to look at him, "There must be a catch since it must be an awfully big sacrifice for you to stay here.", Lana cut him off looking at him with daggers.

"CAPTAIN Sparrow!". He yelled looking at her. He was going to apologize but now he was furious at this woman's outburst! "You need to learn your place!", he yelled and he watched as she drew her sword.

"Make me.", she challenged a wide grin coming across her features. And that was the mistake as they fought for dominance. After a moment the friendly competition turned into something much worse and on lookers could not tell which would win. Lana turned and was about to grab onto something to get the advantage, when she felt cold steel on her shoulder she turned and stared down the barrel of Jack's pistol. Her green eyes turned almost black and she dropped her sword.

"You bastard!", she whispered. "Sorry, Luv, looks like you lost.", Jack answered before putting the gun back in it's place.

"You cheated!", she screeched looking at him hard. After a moment she realized she was still standing on the railing of the deck and before she could climb down she lost her balance and fell too close to Jack who tried too late to catch her. When she opened her eyes she realized that they had both fallen onto the deck with her lying atop him. She quickly rolled off and jumped up.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. lass", Jack commented with a smirk on his lips. Lana laughed and Jack smiled. She didn't know why she was laughing but it felt as if a great weight had been lifted. It was the first time she had ever truly laughed around him and it was a good sound.

"Sorry, I...", Jack cut her off. "I won't tell if you won't ...savvy? Lana nodded.

"Well, I better be off capn' I got some sleep I need catching up on!", Lana said before leaving a very disappointed Jack behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING:(this is very gloomy and implies things!)

_She was drunk. They both knew it but, she didn't care and neither did he because, he was drunk too. They were lying together kissing and breathing hard. Neither knew what was going on and it was a mistake!_

_Her green eyes opened and she could feel the arm around her waist and the warm air on her back. Afraid to know the truth, Lana turned to find a sleeping Jack at her side. She knew this was wrong and fear rose in her. Looking around she saw not only a pile of her clothes on the floor but a pile of his also. Quickly she got up and put hers back on before running out of the room knowing all too well what had happened. She was sobbing now as she reached her and Anamaria's room. She had been drunk and hadn't meant it to go that far but it had! She had been drunk! It was all her mind kept saying._

_She knew Jack didn't remember it and if she didn't have proof she would have never known. She knew that the whole crew knew though and it killed her. Her first time to even be kissed and she didn't even have her mind at the time. She knew what rum could do but, she had drunken it anyways so technically she blamed herself._

_It had been awhile and most of the people on the Pearl had forgotten all about that horrid night. Lana was as usual in the crows nest as Jack was at the wheel. She hadn't been feeling good al morning and she decided to climb down. Grasping her hand over her mouth she leaned over the side of the ship and got VERY sick. Hearing Jack call for someone at the wheel she felt his hand on her shoulder._

_"You alright Luv?", he questioned and she nodded. It had only been a few days later as the sickness increased that she realized that she was indeed carrying Jack's child!_

_Lana could not block out the screams. Jack had asked the one question she had feared most. "Whose is it?". She knew all too well that he would not be happy but, she could have never guessed what he had done. Right then and there he had lined her up and brought out his pistol. Aiming it and..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

BANG! Lana jumped up as fast as lightning tears streaming down her face. It was the worst nightmare she had ever experienced and she looked around in the darkness hoping to make sure that it was all a dream. How on earth could she have dreamt something that terrible!

She cried harder as the thoughts came back. Knowing that she could wake Anamaria she got up and went on deck. She knew the sun was about to rise but she sat down on deck and brought her knees to her chin. She had not had a good cry in what seemed like forever. She sighed and let the tears fall until she had finally cried herself to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is exactly how Jack had found her. He knew she could not be comfortable so he lifted her up into his arms and smiled when she didn't wake up. He took her down off the deck and tried to open the door to her and Anamaria's cabin. To his dismay it was locked and so he brought her to his room laying her upon his bed and covering her with the blankets. He furrowed his brow as he saw her tear stained cheeks.

"Sleep well Luv", he whispered before exiting the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW! This chapter was a tuffy to write! Anyways, don't forget to review. Sorry bout the whole Jack being the bad guy but it was just a dream so don't worry!

REVIEW FOR ME!

love-stormyrainedoncowgirl


	9. Author Note Please Read

Hi everyone! I will update soon but I just wanted to tell everyone thanks and I would like to say that I have recently posted a Finding Neverland story that no one is reading. I ask that if you would be so kind, read it and tell me what you think so far. Thanks Again!

-stormyrainedoncowgirl

P.S. you will notice that almost all of my characters in every story have green eyes. It's because, those are my fav. color eyes!(I just had to point that out)

BYE:)


	10. A World Forgotten

Hello again to all of my wonderful and patient readers and reviewers! I apologize for not updating lately but I had the S.A.T.s lately so I have not had time! I am really discouraged about the fact that I have only gotten 1 review on my Finding Neverland story so if you would plz be so kind as to drop me a review and maybe read it I would appreciate it very much! Thank you again to all of you patient and kind reviewers! Well, on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana's eyes drifted open to a smell she knew all too well. She could feel her body surrounded in warm blankets and the softness of a bed. She knew instantly when she had full regained her senses, where she was...Jack's cabin! She gasped remembering her nightmare and jumped up so fast that her head began to spin. First, she checked the side of the bed which to her relief was empty. Second, she checked the floor...no clothes. Finally, she sat up and realized she was fully clothed and remembered walking on deck before waking up in Jack's room. Sighing, she smiled and slumped in relief that her dream had not been horribly true.

Realization hit her that she had cried herself to sleep and Jack had brought her in. "Why did he not put me in my own room?", she questioned out loud and spun when her captain's voice answered.

"Because, Anamaria locked the door!", he chuckled. "Why were you in tears last night, Luv. I never thought that ye would be one to cry on me!", Jack inched closer and sat by her. Her green eyes watered up and an unmistakable hint of fear shone through her doe-like gaze. "Lana, what's wrong?", all joke had been slipped from Jack's mind and any idea he had of teasing her vanished. Lana quickly averted her gaze and tried to get up. Jack grabbed hold of her wrist and told her to sit. Her eyes finally overflowed and the tears she held ran a soft stream of salt down her pale cheek. "Lana, please...you can trust me!", Jack said looking into her eyes that were so full of more than pain.

It was then and there that Lana gave up all boundaries between her and her captain. She didn't care if her mind told her he could not be trusted. She trusted him and she felt a sense of love deep in the words he had spoken. She knew that this was different and she decided to let it slip, even if it was only today, she wanted to believe that Jack was not the "woman seducer" and scallywag that everyone claimed him to be. At this moment he was so much more and after a moment longer she buried her face into his chest and gave a heart-wrenching sob ,explaining the dream, her wishes of true love, and things she had never told _anyone_! Jack only listened and rubbed her back softly as she finished and the tears died down.

"Thank you Jack", Lana whispered her voice squeaky from the moments of weeping.

"No, Lana thank you", Jack answered and Lana looked up before pulling herself away from the embrace she knew she could never expect again. She questioned what he had said and he had seen it in her eyes." You may stay here for a while, don't forget your job though.", Jack said before solemnly exiting the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana knew she had seen it in his eyes. She had heard him say thank you...but what for? She had not understood and now she stood, once again, high in the crows nest overlooking the golden waters that reflected the setting sun. Her eyes widened and she looked down at Jack, who was a usual at the wheel. He had seen it too. There was land ahead and after a moment she let out a horrifying scream of rage and raced down to the deck.

"Jack, turn the ship! Do you not realize that you are getting closer to Port Royal!", she screamed as her voice echoed.

"Yes, Luv it is my intention!", he yelled with as much force.

"But..", Jack stopped her short. " I have a wedding to attend and if you would like you can come with me", he smiled that evil smirk and Lana just wanted to slap it right off his dirty face! " Don't worry Luv they aint gonna catch CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, but can they catch captain Lana?", Lana knew he was toying with her but deep in her heart she feared this world that she was about to enter once more. She had not been here since the day she had escaped to FREEDOM! Slowly she began to realize that Jack was waiting for an answer. She couldn't let Jack win and so she complied, " Aye they aint gonna catch either of us capn' and I would love to come a'shore!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's kinda awkward right now but I will explain better later! Who's wedding do ya think it be? L.O.L. Anywayz, don't 4get 2 review!

-stormyrainedoncowgirl


	11. A Small Wedding

hello once again everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated lately! Well, all I have to say other than that is don't forget to review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana could feel the beating of her heart in her ears and sought comfort. She could not believe that after all of this time of trying to free herself from this place she was now walking behind Jack to enter without being caught. Her bloody luck! All she could think of was seeing her father or Norrington! Why was that making fear rise to her, she realized that she was no longer the one with the advantage. She was on their territory now and amazingly she had come to it freely!

Jack slowly pulled her from her thoughts as he drug her behind a tree.

"Alright luv, they be about to start the wedding. We need to watch from back here. Afterwards we will give our congrats to the welp and his bonny-lass and be on our way, savvy?", Lana was surprised to believe that she was going to meet the infamous Will Turner, son of bootstrap, and Elizabeth Swann! She was very confused at the fact that this joining was to take place outside and simply shrugged off the thought, she didn't know the couple well enough to care.

She gently leaned to the side, surveying the surrounding people. She quickly turned when she spotted the unforgettable face of Norrington and after a moment turned back in time to see Elizabeth walking down the path. She smiled looking up and thinking of how happy the two would be.

After a long speach and two I Do's, Will and Elizabeth went to greet their guests as Jack and Lana waited in the shadows until the crowd died down. After moment Jack made his way over and tapped Will.

"Ye did it Mate, you won the lass' heart and married her too!", Jack laughed and Will patted his back.

"I'm surprised you came Jack, I believed you wouldn't risk it!", Will laughed as Elizabeth walked over to her new husband and took his arm.

"Well, Jack Sparrow?", Elizabeth paused, "What kind of trouble are you in this time?", Jack chuckled and announced that he was glad to see her again too.

"Well, I have someone ye need to meet, Lana..", Jack paused as Lana came to meet the two that she had heard so much about.

Elizabeth and Will both raised an eyebrow at the young face and beautiful figure. There was no doubt in their mind that she was a pirate but both were thinking the same thing...What connection did she have with Jack? Slowly Elizabeth, as if to get more time to know Lana, told Jack to stay the night with them. Jack looked at Lana and she simply nodded before they said they would meet them later after Will had told Jack where to go.

Soon Will and Elizabeth's figures had vanished and Lana turned to Jack. '" I didn't want to be rude when they asked us but, we can't Jack! Tonight is their wedding night! We can't stay with them!", Lana yelled looking at Jack's amused expression.

"Come on luv, how bad could it be?", Jack asked and Lana had no choice but to comply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth lifted her head from its place on her new husband's chest. Jack and Lana had long since retired in the separate rooms and Elizabeth and Will had enjoyed the night without any interruptions.

"Will?", Will turned to his wife clearly tired. "I think she's his true love. I mean everyone, even a pirate, can find their only one, I think even the infamous Jack Sparrow can ,and she's right under his nose!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? I know it's short but I'm sorta having a little case of writer's block. If anyone has any suggestions of what should happen feel free to comment!

review!

-stormyrainedoncowgirl


	12. Take the Wave

hello once again everyone! I am sorry I have not updated in a while but I have had alot going on! Do not worry because i will NOT abandon this story! Well , this chapter has a song from the celtic woman soundtrack in it so i give credit to them. Anyways, I thought that this song fit what was going on. DO NOT worry,this is not the end to this story because we could not have it ending so sadly! REVIEW!half the song lyrics are in italics..the rest are in normal print.You'll see sorry if it's confusing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana sat looking at the face that stared back in the mirror. She had woken up early and decided to make time tick faster by amusing herself with soaps and girly things that Elizabeth had provided her. She had stepped out of the steaming water amazed at how clean she looked and smelled. She could hear everyone down stairs and she could pick out Jack's voice most of all.

"Well, we must be out before midday. Lana?", she heard Jack call and knew it was time to go. She had barely talked to the newly weds but she was happy that she could finally leave Port Royal. As if struck by lightning Lana's heart gave a jolt and she knew she could not stay with Jack. She knew that in that moment she loved him in a way he could never love her back. She had promised herself never to do this but, Jack had been a friend first. Lana knew that the only way to stop this would be to let Jack leave out of her life forever. Yes, that's what she would do. She would tell Jack that she could not stay and let him sail away. She would then hopefully commandeer a ship and start a life all new. Tears welled in her green orbs at the thought of losing another wonderful life, ship, and friendship, but it had to be done.

Descending the staircase she said her good-byes before following Jack to the beach.

"Jack, I have made plans to commandeer a ship. I will thank you for your hospitality and say that you have been a great friend...I will never forget you.", Lana whispered as her voice cracked with every word.

"Lana, why..what are you saying? You are always welcome to stay. You are a member..", Lana interrupted.. "Please, don't make this harder. We had a wonderful friendship and a good time. We can't keep masquerading though, we need to move on.", the sobs wracked her body as Jack drew her closer looking into her eyes and realizing he could not change her mind. Slowly.. painfully, he nodded and walked toward the Pearl..he never turned back as Lana fell to her knees as she watched him go. She sighed and wiped her tears as she stood watching the Pearl and Jack sail away from her life forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack could not sleep and painfully he made his way to the deck. He knew he would never see her again. The crew had noticed the pain in their captain's voice when he had told them that Lana would no longer be with them. It was as if everything in the world didn't matter and she was his world. Jack had never thought he would feel this way and he knew she had thought the same.

_Take the wave now and know that you're free._

Lana stood on the beach walking the shoreline her thoughts on the one man she had truly loved.

_Turn your back on the land, face the sea._  
_Face the wind now so wild and so strong. _

_When you think of me, wave to me and send me a song._

Lana regretted her choice but there was no going back she was free once again but this time her heart was caged and the only one with the key was her old captain.

_Don't look back when you reach the new shore._

_Don't forget what you're leaving me for._

_Don't forget when you're missing me so..._

_Love must never hold ,never hold tight but let go!_

Jack stood as the sun rose and he knew he had to go back. He had to go back and find her...he...he knew it was right. He didn't know why but he just knew everything would be better if they were together.

_Oh the nights will be long when I'm not in your arms but, I'll be in the song..that you sing to me. Across the sea somehow..someday!_  
_You will be far away, so far from me._And maybe someday I will follow you in all you do  
'Til then, send me a song

_Lana let the tears fall as she sat overlooking the rising sun remembering when she had done it on the pearl!_

When the sun sets the water on fire  
When the wind swells the sails of your hire  
Let the call of the bird on the wind  
Calm your sadness and loneliness  
And then start to sing to me  
I will sing to you  
If you promise to send me a song

I walk by the shore and I hear  
Hear your song come so faint and so clear   
And I catch it, a breath on the wind  
And I smile and I sing you a song  
I will send you a song  
I will sing you a song  
I will sing to you  
If you promise to send me a song

There was no doubt that she had done the right thing and yet it felt so wrong. Before Lana could contemplate any longer she felt arms around her as she was talked to by a rough man. She felt herself fighting but, there was nothing she could do and slowly her mind lost focus and she went unconscious.

"Lock er in the brigg well av som un wit her laer!" a dirty man slurred as Lana's limp body was being carried off!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please don't shoot me! REVIEW!

luv,

stormyrainedoncowgirl

THIS IS NOT THE END!


	13. Hope In The Ashes

Hello once again everyone! Sorry about the wait. In honor of he new Dead Man's Chest movie...I have decided to update before I go see it tomorrow! I am excited and hope that you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! PLZ REIEW AGAIN EVEN IF U HAVE REVIEWED BEFORE! okay on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack could remember countless nights and kisses he had shared with women, most of which he didn't even know their name and yet...Lana. How could some curly haired, dirty, not-so-skinny, pirate mean more than the gorgeous women who fawned over him and let him touch them? How could a girl as innocent as Lana, once gone make him feel like half his heart had let with him?

The crew had noticed the change in their captain as soon as Lana was gone. Anamaria knew that there was no way that she could let this go on and in doing so she confronted Jack on her thoughts. She had said to him once that even he was capable of love and now she realized that the joke had become reality. Even Elizabeth and Will had noticed but had kept quiet. No one could believe that Lana would have actually wanted to leave except for one reason...she feared her feelings for Jack and vise-versa...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana felt like she had a hangover as the blurry vision in her eyes finally cleared. She had heard the man's voice but had not fought! Cursing herself for not fighting she realized the rest of what was going on! She was probably miles from her true friends and now she was aboard another pirate ship. She knew that she was lucky in finding the Pearl because, other pirates would not have been as close to hospitable as Jack and his crew! No, she knew she was in danger here. Lana sighed sliding back down against the bars of her prison. She had never regretted her choices until now. Why would she want to be in the arms of that silly, ignorent, gold-toothed, bastard of a captain anyways? Lana, let another tear fall. She had let the old and strong Lana slip from her grasp and just out of her reach. Sparrow had changed her into a love-sick innocent girl once more.

"BAM, Get up", Lana gritted her teeth as pain shot through her arm by a rough man's grasp and she cried out as her body hit the cold walls.

"You wench", he slurred as she reached up and punched him in the nose, wiping the nasty blood and dirt from her hands. Kicking, Lana tried to get past the man but she was trapped between him and the wall. Seeing no other way out, she kicked the one spot she knew was the most painful and crawled from under him ready to run.

"Oomph!", Lana was pulled back by her long curl as she hit the floor and the man pounced pulling out his knife. "I don't know who you think ye are, but you aint gonna think you anybody but MINE when I get through with ye!",the man laughed as blood trickled from the cut he had just placed just above the neckline of her shirt. Slowly Lana reached up pushing herself against the dirty man and drawing her lips dangerously close to his before grabbing his hand and twisting until the knife made contact with his thigh and she punched him as he fell backwards off her shaking form. Lana had never come that close to being forced before. Running to where she saw light she felt a hand on her lips and she tried to scream as she was pulled behind a barrel.

Looking into the light of a candle she saw her captor. "I knew I recognized you...I thought you were dead!", Lana couldn't believe it. "Larson!", she screamed looking at her first mate and the pirate she had saved so many years ago! She had thought all this ti me that he had died like all of the others! Grabbing her wrist he told her that he had been a prisoner of the captain since the Viper sank and he had just gotten free. He looked at her once before telling her that they were near a deserted island and that the only way to save themselves would be to swim all the way there. Lana had no problem with the idea, knowing that she was a good swimmer and in unison they drew there swords.

"Just like old times!", Larson whispered as they jumped upon deck and made a move for the side of the ship. Swinging her leg over and punching a dirty man, Lana let herself fall into the depths as she popped her head up for breath and mad a swim for the island which she could faintly make out in the horizon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana felt like she had been spitting saltwater for an hour as she landed on the gritty sand of the island. Her limbs were so weak that she fell cold against the ground and let the exhaustion claim her.

When she awoke, Lana realized that the sun was rising and the shi-p she had jumped from was gone. She looked for Larson but he was nowhere to be found. She knew very well that he would have been here by now. Letting the realization claim her she sighed and let another wave of tears pass down her cheeks. She was so tired of crying. It seemed like that was the only solution though and she had just witnessed all her hopes go. There was nothing now except herself which she could live for if it was herself on a ship. Shaking her head Lana realized hat that was no true...she needed a certain Pirate Captain. And yet she knew hat she had ruined that too! She had left Jack and she would probably never see him again.

Looking up she saw that the island was rather large and she began to walk. Coming to a small clearing she gave a puzzled look as she saw that it looked like someone had burned down all of the shade in that area. Moving in closer she noticed a few shards of glass in the ash...maybe she could do the same...light a fire and hope it wasn't Norrington who found her!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELL? DON'T 4GET TO REVIEW! Anybody recognize the island? L.o.l.

REVIEW PLZ!

Luv,

stormyrainedoncowgirl


	14. A New Plan and Adventure

Hello again everyone! Thanx to all of my reviewer..you were all correct Dead Man's Chest was AWESOME! I hated the ending though! Well, this chapter might be a little short on account that I don't have very many ideas. Please Remember to review because that helps me want to write more! Luv Ya All! And on we go!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CAPTAIN!",Jack looked up at the third pound on his door by Anamaria. When would that woman learn to mind her business and shut the 'ell up? Jack slurred as he yelled for her to do just that. Rum had always made him happier but this time it wasn't working. Oddly Jack Sparrow had to admit that rum had been the farthest thing from his mind until now. It gave a burning sensation as he gulped down more and after a few minutes he heard Anamaria's voice once more.

"You lazy bastard! Put down the derned bottle and get you arse out here! There's a ship on the horizon and it's docked on that island that ye been marooned on twice now! I been trying to tell you that I've been watchin' 'em with Gibbs and one very short person got back on that ship! in place of one who was taller!",Anamaria yelled hoping that that short person had been Lana. Lana had been known as short because she was not as tall even as Anamaria. Anamaria knew those sailors wouldn't have noticed but she did! Lana's leaving had affected the whole crew and Anamaria was the type to not just sit around and watch this go on!

"What are ye suggestin' bloody woman!", Jack screamed and Anamaria sighed. She could tell he had been drinking and now she had to take matters into her own hands. Jack listened as he heard stomping up the stairs and took another swig of his rum. He smiled...Jack Sparrow always won!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Drink up me 'earties yo ho!",Lana sang as her voice drifted and yet she couldn't hear it. Instead she heard a crash and the grinding of sand. She had been thinking about burning the shade all morning and she could only hope that that was a ship that had washed up on it's own. Slowly she ran behind a tree and peered to the beach. There lay a ship and looking closer she realized it was a ship of merchant sailors. Moving quickly she found the sailors walking the island and she found that there language was different. Sighing she watched as they walked to a clearing and lifted a trap door. She hadn't even noticed that! She had been searching the island for 4 days and hadn't even seen that.

One of the men finally reemerged from the hiding place and she could tell he was mad! She listened carefully as the other 3 walked out and they began arguing. She could make out one word...rum. Being clever she realized that they must have been looking for something that wasn't there. Slowly her eyes focused on another standing to the south of the four men. He was a dark skinned man, like Larson and she realized he must have been a slave worker on the small ship. This was her only chance to get away and she realized there was only one way to do so.

Quickly she grabbed her sword...which somehow she had managed to keep and taking a deep breath she grabbed her long curls from the back and threw her green bandanna into her pocket. She gasped as her blonde ringlets hit the ground in a pile and she felt of her now ear-long curls. She smiled...the guy she had seen had had longer hair and it was wavvy..now all she need was mud. Running as fast as she could she found dark clay and smeard it into her hair, face, hands, and arms, being careful to cover her tattoos. Checking to make sure the men hadn't returned she picked up a heavy tree branch and whacked the guy hard enough to leave him unconscious. Grunting, she drug him to where no one would notice and looked at her reflection in the water. She could not recognize herself and she hoped they wouldn't see passed her facade. She couldn't believe that she had just done that. Lana knew that those kinds of men wouldn't pay any attention to what there slave looked like and she only hoped that they wouldn't notice her feminine figure.

"Oh NO!',she gasped .Lana hadn't thought about what she was wearing and so quickly she ran back to the body of the man. Grabbing his long coat she pulled it on and buttoned it all the way. She was lucky that she was not the most "blessed" of women in some areas and so maybe they wouldn't notice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gibbs, Jack won't listen but you need to. Jack's drunk for one so don't worry bout him finding out and two I just have this feeling okay?", Anamaria looked as Gibbs told her that it was bad luck to have these "feelings" about things. "Listen, I don't care bout no luck...I am tellin' you to follow that ship if you ever want to see Jack normal again!", Anamaria laughed as Gibbs told her that Jack had never been normal. "Not the point Gibbs now follow that ship or...or"

"I'll follow it lass...But if Jack be askin' ye know I 'll be blamin' ye!", Gibbs smiled and turned the wheel headin for another adventure!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well? Okay..I know that it was really stupid. This chapter did not turn out how I planned but it was the only original way I could think of for Lana to get back off that island! I know u are all thinking that I've messed up and I'm sorry if that's true but it will get better.PROMISE! PLZ REVIEW PLZ!

luv ya all...sorry this chapter sux

luv

stormyrainedoncowgirl


	15. Whips,Government,and a child?

hello again! I just got through watching a thing on pirates on the history channel and it gave me the BEST idea..or atleast I hope u all will like it! Well, thanx 2 all of my wonderful reviewers I appreciate yall so much! REVIEW...and on we go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain...ye know that was not the same man who followed us on the ship..right?", A man watched his captain smirk as they spoke in fluent English. Lana held her gasp as she noticed but quickly hid herself further behind a barrel in the lowest part of the ship. She sighed before straining to hear the rest of the men's words.

"Aye, that not be our same bastard but it is one none-the-less. We'll ave some fun locking this one in the brigg. I saw eyes watchin us when we stepped onto that spit of land and I knew we should keep our French merchant charade up..just as it has worked on governors and pirate hunters..it seems it worked on our _unfortunate_ friend", the crew cackled as their captain walked down the steps and Lana held her breath..how could she have been so foolish as to get herself on yet another pirate ship? Her green eyes went wide as she stared into the face of one of the most feared Pirates in Port Royal..a man she had heard many a legend about as a young lass...Jack Rackam. He had killed her grandfather and her friend Tom and he he was staring at her with an almost gleeful smirk at her response to his face.

"Tis a good thing to see such a young lad...too bad he will not live very long!", by now the crew was surrounding the scene and their laughs filled the scene. Lana gritted her teeth. This man was about to get what was coming to him. Rackam yelled as she spit into his line of vision and cursed under his breath. Before she could punch his nasty hands caught her wrist and he laughed wiping the spit off with his free hand. Pulling up the sleeves of her jacket he found the engraved "p" on her delicate wrist.

"Quite a small wrist lad...for a PIRATE!", he emphasized the word and the crew looked up in surprise. Lana pulled her wrist away and Rackam smiled once more. Lana ground her fingernails into her palm to keep from spitting or screaming or kicking once more. That man had not been their slave but a member of their crew and the whole thing had been a charade. They must have just wanted free rum...she rolled her eyes and fell as the pirate's hand came into hard contact with her face and the crew laughed when the clay wiped away reveling her naturally pale skin and a few freckles. Looking more closely he slapped the other side of her face and grinned at the red that showed when he wiped more off. Taking both hands Lana pulled him closer and tried once again to punch but he pushed her down and slapped the side of her cheek once more before looking at the skin he had uncovered.

"It seems we ave us a stowaway!" He yelled and wiped the rest of the clay off of her tattoo. "Ah, tis not a lad but a lass...Lana...captain of the sea viper", the crew laughed and she kicked him hard in the shin before pulling her pistol only to be hit in the back by a whip. The blow had been strong that it had gone through the jacket and shirt...leaving her bare skin to feel the next blow. Lana screamed in pain and dropped the pistol before, Rackam grabbed her by the hair before pushing her to the ground as the whip hit her once more. Lana could feel the blood and warned herself not to let the painful tears fall.

"I will not give in..I ave done nothing wrong and I can be yours just stop this..", Lana screamed as pain wracked her muscular form before she was pulled up by her hair and looked at by the captain.

"Aye love, ye will meet me in my cabin to _discuss_ what y'ere purpose will be 'ere till then", he pushed her toward the crew.. "She's all yours boys", walking off he left Lana to weep in the arms of the crew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gibbs turn the ship around!", Anamaria ran up and Gibbs gave her a weird look. "There's a government ship following the same ship we're following. That be Jack Rackam's ship and we can only hope that they will be captured if so we will hide in the port and wait until they bring the captives...I only hope Lana will be one of them!". Gibbs grabbed the wheel and spun..it was a good thing and a bad thing that Jack was too drunk to notice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana held her hands over her ears as the canons went off once more. Quickening her pace she grabbed the Jacket and covered her now bloody body. She tried to erase the memory of the crew cutting and whipping her. She was just glad that they had noticed the other ship before she had to go to Rackam's cabin!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana looked around her. This was the first time she had ever been bound and captive by the government. She couldn't believe that they had caught Rackam but at this point she was glad. They were at a hearing to be hanged!

Lana wanted to die now but something in her told her to keep trying. Knowing that there was only one way out she stepped forward.

"I am not a crew to they darned men! I am a captive!", the judge laughed and looked her up and down noticing the tattoo!

"You think that being a woman makes you a better liar!", the judge roared.

"No, but I believe that to save my child's life it might be a good idea!", Lana closed her eyes hoping that this would work. "That s right...I am with child!" She looked around and the judge looked at the two on either side of him "Rackam I presume is the father...Kill her! "Lana screamed before looking at the judge.

"No! I swear tis not his! It is a pirate's but not his!", Lana prayed this would work letting tears fall down her face.

"Well, tell us who's it is!", Lana looked up noticing the familiar look of the judges face. She had heard a story of Jack Sparrow saving a government official...Could this be him. She prayed it was.

"Tis Jack Sparrow's!", She said and watched as recognition dawned on the judge's face...tis Jack Sparrow's...could it be...?

Slowly he gave a shaky order to spare her until the child was born...lock her up and afterwards save the child and kill her. Lana smiled as they walked her out of the room they hadn't even wanted to prove her wrong .That was definitely the same judge Jack had saved and now she had just enough time for escape!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well? Don't worry! I promise I won't put Lana on anymore Pirate ships besides the Pearl anymore...it just seemed fitting that I explore with it a little before she gets back to HAPPINESS and all that mushy stuff...we can't have Lana becoming a mary sue..now can we? REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED

LOVE 

stormyrainedoncowgirl


	16. Home sweet Home?

hey every1!thanx so much 4 ur kind support of my story and ur wonderful reviews I haven't had a single bad review and I thank u all! I hope u enjoy this chapter and keep reading my updates! Luv ya all

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you not even want to prove that she was with child? You just let them take her away so she could escape!", Rackham was not going to let himself be hanged without watching her hang also. "Shut that man up!", the judge yelled as they took Rackham away...he would never see another horizon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana sat down on the cold stone floor. She had always thought herself stronger than this but maybe she wasn't cut out for it. Slowly, she reached in her pocket and pulled out her green bandanna. She smiled a weak smile as she tied it back into her blonde hair once more. Shutting her tired eyes she ran her fingers through her shortened hair and sighed. She hadn't eaten in about a weak now and she heard her stomache growl in disagreement. She sighed she knew she had to think of a way to get out of there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gibbs!", Gibbs turned and tightly shut his eyes as Jack stormed toward him. "What are ye doin docking MY ship?" ,Jack looked up and before Gibbs could answer he heard a "whack " and saw Jack fall as Anamaria stood holding the hard plank of wood.

"That'll keep him out long enough for me to get Lana out o' there.", Gibbs gave one last glance and told Anamaria to hurry before she disappeared into the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anamaria walked down the silent halls and looked in every cell until she found Lana. She was so happy to see her and yet she knew they had to hurry. Running she found the keys in one of the guards she had knocked out's pockets and unlocked the cell helping Lana and herself out of there before someone found them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana looked up to find the same face she had seen many many weeks ago. Could it be true? Coughing she tried to sit up but was pushed back down by the dark skinned woman. "Anamaria!", the woman laid a finger to her lips and put a cool rag on Lana's forehead.

"Your wounds are infected. I see a lot has happened since we saw ye last. We'll talk later right now I need ye to turn over and let me help you get better", Lana nodded and turned realizing he was bare except for the quilts of the bed. Inhaling she almost let tears fall. She knew that smell. It had been so long but she knew exactly where she was, back on the Pearl in none other than the Captains Quarters! Her thoughts were interrupted by burning. She felt like she was on fire and knew that Anamaria had put rum on her wound. "Sorry" ,she whispered remembering her encounters with this. Lana couldn't believe it she was back on the Pearl. she had wanted to get away and she hated to admit it but this was home now. There was nowhere she would rather be and she knew she should be thankful to have stayed alive long enough to see this room and her friends again Mr. Cotton, Anamaria, Mr. Gibbs and...Jack.

"Where's Jack?", Lana strained to talk without pain and Anamaria scowled.

"Don't be worrying about Jack. He be fine!".

"After all...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow Luv!", Both Anamaria and Lana gasped as Jack made his entrance known. Lana hurriedly try to cover her wounded back from his eyes but Anamaria swatted her hands away applying more rum.Sucking in a breath of air she pulled the covers up and turned over, careful to cover her bare skin. Anamaria scowled again but said nothing as Jack looked at Lana. She couldn't read him and shyly she smiled. Her green eyes searched his but found no answer and she frowned. Slowly Jack looked at her once more and shook his head.

"Welcome back. Ye still part of the crew lass and as soon as you've healed you'll be back in the crow's nest. Oh and you'll be back in your own room tomorrow!" ,Lana cringed as he slammed the cabin door on his way out. What had happened? She couldn't believe that was the same Jack but then again he was Jack Sparrow...he was a pirate not a good boy. She shook her head. Slowly she leaned back only wanting sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Please! Jack!Anamaria!", Lana screamed her heart raced and she was dying inside. "JACK!", she panted and cried out as someone took old of her wrist. Shocked she opened her eyes in pain and screamed once more shaking all over.

"Shhhh! Luv, calm down ye'll be waking the whole crew in a minute!", Jack looked at Lana as sweat ran down her dirty face and into and down her chest...her bare chest. Cringing, he averted her eyes and Lana pulled the blanket to cover her shaking form. "You've got a fever. Now calm down. It will go away in a little while", Jack looked at Lana as she laid back down shaking and sweating and looking sick as a dog. He had definitely noticed her hair cut but did not want to ask...it would make her think he cared...he did care but, she couldn't know that.

"Jack, move!", Anamaria sat where Jack had been and handed Lana something to drink. Lana coughed a lot before taking it and relaxing a little more. "She needs to eat somethin' in the morning I'll bring her something so she can heal. ",Anamaria walked out of the room followed by Jack. Jack turned as he heard the faint "thank you" come from Lana's lips as he shut the cabin door.

Why had he let himself be this way? He was changing inside. He couldn't take what Lana had done to him. She was like a witch or siren casting her power over him. He had loved the Pearl and had had any pleasurable company he needed for a price but Lana? she was not even a wench. She had never kissed a man..unless that had changed since he last saw her.He sighed remembering the bloody and infected scars lining her back. She had been through hell and back it seemed. He needed to know what happened but he was not going to ask. he was not going to let this girl take hold again. She was a good crew member but there was nothing beyond that. She had made that clear and he knew it was true. There was no way that CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow could LOVE, he smiled exposing some of his gold capped teeth, but that didn't mean he couldn't lust!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana leaned up pulling on her belt and boots and headed off. She climbed up to the crow's nest and smiled at the crew members she knew. Looking at she let the joy she had kept bottled up spill over. She was so glad to be back and home. She was so happy...except for the scars that she had escaped without too much pain. She couldn't believe how horrible the scars had looked but she knew that couldn't get to her...it's not like anyone but her would ever see her bare body anyways. Her eyes were glowing as she smiled down at Anamaria and the dark skinned girl rolled her eyes. It had taken her three weeks but she was fully healed now and glad of it.

The sun was making it's presence known and the heat of the afternoon hiy Lana hard. She really had missed this. She had been so stupid to tell Jack to leave without her. She wished she had talked to Elizabeth more too...there were so many thing Lana wished she could have changed about that day but...it had happened for a reason...she just didn't know that reason yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana smiled as she walked out on the dark deck of the pearl. It was wonderful to feel the spray of the sea once more and she pulled her jacket tighter at the chill. It was a gorgeous night and the moon was high in the sky. She smiled looking at the North Star. Lana could feel someone's eyes on her and turned to find Jack. He hadn't spoken a word to her since she had gotten well he only treated her as a crew member. She decided that maybe it was best.

"Jack, I know ye're probably mad at me and all but I swear my loyalty right now. As long as you bid me I will stay with the Pearl and do what ever my Captain asks!", She said and Jack smiled moving closer his warm breath caressing her face.

"Aye Luv...Ye swear yourself to the pearl and ye aint gonna be able to leave...ye sure about this.?"..Lana nodded and smiled hoping to break Jack's icy glare. "Alright Luv.Ye gotcha self a deal and you will n'er leave this ship or her Captain savvy?", Lana nodded and realized this was all a game to him. But she didn't care as long as she could at least say hello without feeling inferior.

The next thing that happened sent Lana's mind into a haze and she gasped out of utter shock. Those warm lips...his warm breath was on her like a dog on a scrap of meat. Those warm inviting lips devoured hers and she felt her body tremble t the haziness of her mind. His lips were the best thing she had ever felt and vise versa. The power in that kiss...his passion was unmistakable as he sought her and pulled her closer. She couldn't believe this was happening. She could taste him feel him and slowly his tongue entered her inviting mouth and she inwardly screamed pushing him away and holding back a moan of protest.

"This wasn't in the agreement! ",she panted and screamed wanting to slap the man in front of her.

"I didn't hear any protests and you swore yourself to the pearl and...her captain...that would be me luv!", Lana shook her head and slapped him for the second time her face and his turning red.

Turning she fled the scene. She had just had her first kiss stolen by Jack Sparrow...was it such a bad thing? She gritted her teeth. It would have been okay but that was not the kiss of love she wanted..that was the kiss of lust.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well? REVIEW! Tell me whatcha think...they finally kissed:)

luv,

stormyrainedoncowgirl

REVIEW


	17. A sly plan on Lana's part

hello everyone. I am so so so sorry. I cant believe how long it's been. I hope you will all forgive me. Time has gotten away and i am having ALOT of stuff come up. But I want 2 wish everyone happy holidays! And I kow it's late but I am finally updating! I promised I would update in October but I never had time! SORRY! Okay one last message. I have sorta a promo poster on deviantART for anyone who wants to c it. I got my cuz to model for it cause she looks alot like Lana to me so search StormyRainedOnCowgal on DeviantART and let me know whatcha think. THANKS and plz review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tears came. Lana had tried to bear it but the hurt was too hard. She muffled the sound in her jacket. Anamaria would surely think her a fool. Why had it happened like that. She knew she had gotten herself into a bind but she had hoped that...no. She was the stupid one. Jack Sparrow could never kiss her out of love. She knew his reputation. She wanted it...she couldn't lie to herself...her heart shattered at her next realization...she loved him. Sobs echoed through the room then. NO! Lana screamed in her mind. She would not become his "pleasurable company". She would act as if nothing had happened. As if it didn't affect her the way it had. She would be as hard as ever. She would play his game and...Lana stopped as Anamaria rolled over and Lana noticed the sun. She wiped her eyes quickly and got up.

"Did you sleep at all?",Anamaria asked and Lana jumped. She knew she looked horrible but she didn't care.She shook her head and walked away and went to her duty. The crow's nest was the peerfect place to be alone and for once she was glad to just be treated as part of the crew.

Anamaria sighed, those two needed to just stop lying and decieving each other. She swallowed hard and shoved the memories of herself in Lana's position with the man she had fallen for. She pushed it away...that was a long time ago! She got her usual hard look plastered on her face and turned to get ready for another crazy day on the black pearl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had worked...up until now. They had just robbed a whole town and they were celebrating tonight. Jack had announced that a feast would be held and everyone was supposed to come. Lana had tried to escape it but she knew it wasn't going to happen. Anamaria had come up with a sly plan. She would let Lana borrow the only dress on the whole ship. It was a VERY low cut and whenchy looking dress. Lana had blushed and shook her head. There was NO WAY. She didn't want Jack much less the crew staring at her all night. Anamaria had convinced her it would be fun to get back at Jack though so Lana finaly agreed and here she stood with her curls high on her head and her face wahed and the darkest lips she had seen. Lana blushed and gathered her courage. It would be fun to watch Jack squirm to get out of this one. Anamaria promised her that she wouldn't let Jack even touch her. Lana laughed as they walked down to the feast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack shoved his fork into his food. Anyt hing to keep his mind off that dress. He mentaly kicked himself. She wasn't even that pretty. She had an hour glass figure and large hips...good for carrying children...Jack jumped at the thought. Where had that come from? He shut his eyes.This was just too hard.

"Alright, we're going to play a game! whoever loses...serves us drinks!'Jack smirked as the crew bellowed their drunken applause. Alright here was his chance to get Lana to come just near enough.

"Whoever drinks the fastest wins...whoever has the most left loses!",Jack yelled and grabbed bottles of whatever was lying being sure to hand the strongest stuff he had to Lana who gave him a sinister look.

"One, two three...", everyone gulped down their drinks and as planned, Lana coughed almost the whole time giving her little chance to swallow very much.In the end she lost and the crew applauded as Jack told her to get ready to serve them whatever they asked for. Anamaria leaned and whispered something to Lana and Jack wactched as the pirate woman blushed.

A few seconds later Jack called on Lana to bring him some rum. Slowly Lana left swaying her hips. she came back with a goblet and a bottle of rum. Slowly, she bent over and placed the goblet on the table being sure to give Jack the view that would surely drive him mad. Then, she poured the drink slowly and leaned back up. Jack gulped...realizing this was a game to her. She was getting him back. He wouldn't stand for it! She thought she could make him desire her? She was...Jack knew she was right but he would not admit it. He nearly jumped as her lips came mere centimeters from his and she whispered..."Goodnight captain, my work here is done...".

One world lingered in the air as Jack tried to cam himself down...Women!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i know it's short i will be writing what happens next as soon as I think it up lol. Review! Also tell me if u have any ideas for this stroy I would love to hear from you all!!!!

THANX FOR YOUR PATIENCE PLZ FORGIVE ME

-stormyrainedoncowgirl

ps dont 4get to check out that deviantART page!


	18. New Chapter and AN

Hey again everyone! Sorry to bug u all w/ another author's note but I just wanted to take the time to wish all my wonderful readers a very merry Christmas…happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza and…whatever else u celebrate! Also I wanted to let u all know how sorry I am for the long wait. Love you all! And don't forget to read the new chapter of Emerald Eyes! THANX .OH and if anyone has any ideas or requests for this story feel free to message me or review with the suggestion. I love hearing from u all!!!!! THANX AGAIN!


	19. Backfire

Hey everybody! I got 0 reviews last time I updated so...I'm starting 2 wonder but.. like I said I WON"T EVER abandon this story!!!! This has 2 be my fav. fanfic that I've written so plz let me know whatcha think and that u 4give me 4 the long wait. Like I said..I'm REALLY sorry! NEways here's another SHORT chapter and I'm sorry but it's like 10:30 and I gotta go 2 church in the mornin so sorry 2 leave ya hangin but...I will update ASAP.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack slammed his fists on the table and jumped up. After grabbing the rum bottle on the table, he hurriedly slipped outside to catch up with the little vixen who thought she could get the best of CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. He slowed down a bit as he saw her walking around the wheel of the pearl. He cocked an eyebrow and watched as she skimmed her fingers over the dark wood. He could barely make out the shimmer of a tear run down her pale cheek in the little bit of starlight overhead. He sighed, he was a PIRATE and here he stood caring about the girl who stood in his vision. She was so..annoying...fiery..innocent,he thought. She was nothing like Scarlett...Griselda...Elizabeth. Jack had used that excuse already. She could be Elizabeth's cousin at the most. Her hair and attitude toward him but..her figure… eyes..._lips..._were different. Jack jumped from his thoughts as he heard a gasp.He looked up to find Lana facing him with a look of fear.

"I'm sorry I was..I", Lana sputtered but Jack walked quickly up to her and placed his fingers softly against her thin lips. Her eyes met his and he saw everything there. Jack shook his head. He had come out here to make a fool of her and show her who was in charge of this little seduction game but...her eyes..she was making everything so complicated. "Oh bugger!" Just this once he would play nice", Jack thought and took her slim hand into his larger one and tugged gently as a lead for her to follow. He had expected her to jerk away but instead she cocked her head and then followed.

Slowly, Jack led her to an edge of the pearl that he knew no-one would follow him to. It was bathed in darkness and a perfect getaway. Lana had come here once before...the night of the kiss.

"Luv,tell ol' Jack what the matter be..",Lana looked up and realized how stupid she had been.

"Ha..like I could trust you again Jack Sparrow..

"CAPTAIN Luv", Lana looked at Jack with pure hatred then.

Quickly she tried to get up..to flee the scene once more, but Jack pulled her to him. Lana struggled pushing against him but she was so tired. She was a very muscular woman and could have probably gotten away any other day but tonight..she needed the comfort that Jack could provide..even if it was all a lie. She fell against him as the sobs from that morning took hold once more. She knew Jack was probably laughing at her by now but for once she didn't care what the dirty man thought.

Jack pulled her closer and looked down. Something was different. This was the perfect time to take advantage of the little vixen but...something was telling him that maybe a little kindness would bring him closer to having her once and for all.

"You...like the gentlemen I see", Jack hadn't meant to say that but he had and he waited expectantly for the yes but he received a much more sought-after answer.

"No...I like men like you Jack...because I like the switch. They can be as kind as you are being one moment and be lustful and passionate the next! But you Jack...what are you?", Lana looked up a smirk on her tear stained face.

Jack held tightly on her arms...this was just too perfect he could see it.. she was begging for a kiss and he knew it!

"Come here..", he whispered and Lana looked up. She knew what he was going to do...but her head screamed. Jack pulled her closer and leaned in..she pushed back.

"Jack..I..we..you know I..", Jack smiled at her showing off his gold caps. Lana's heart pounded in her head. This would be it. If she gave in..she would be saying yes to him. Her eyes drifted to his lips and Jack chuckled. Her blood was running cold and Lana was visibly trembling as she leaned into his pull and she almost jumped as her lips came in contact with his.

She couldn't believe it...all emotions ran wild..she had never...slowly and shyly she moved her lips feather-light against his. He was being so gentle..holding her close in a feather touch of lips against lips. It was so different from the lustful kiss of the night before. Shakily Lana pulled back and looked into Jack's eyes.

"Lana..", Jack whispered. Even though he hadn't heard it Lana had. He had just betrayed himself and let the emotions of his heart into the night air in that one whisper of her name. Lana trembled as she tried to remove herself from him once more but Jack held her gently. She blushed and tried to whisper an excuse of needing sleep but Jack simply lifted her eyes to his and leaned in to brush his lips against hers once more. This time he pulled back quickly testing Lana.

Lana's mind was in a haze and she touched his lips slowly and Jack almost as if it was a promise kissed her fingertips. Lana giggled and took his hand in hers...this was so unlike Jack. Slowly she grabbed the rum bottle from him and took a swig before tossing it and listening as the glass shattered on the deck.

Before Jack could protest Lana found his lips cautiously and he smiled against her threading his fingers through her hair. Lana wound her arms around his neck and pushed herself closer. She gasped as he pushed her back against the wall and Jack took the chance to deepen the kiss making Lana moan.

Lana blushed through the kiss..learning from Jack and moving her lips and tongue against his. Slowly her senses came back and tears filled her eyes as she pulled back.

"I...I have to go...I..just", Lana leaned in once more but never fully kissed him...she ached to feel what she had felt once more but she knew that it was wrong and she was letting Jack win. She should have never come with him in the first place.

Jack grasped her hand one more time. They were as cold as ice! He watched as she scurried off to her bunk.

He looked down in his palm at the ring...he didn't remember taking it. He looked closer..It was the ring that Lana always wore. He smiled and thread it into his hair along with all the other junk. He would keep it as a reminder of the night that he was one step closer to claiming Lana as his own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG this chapter wuz so messed up but I just felt the need to write some fluffly crap in the story somewhere lol. We'll get back to less OOCness nxt chapter but I wuz watching the special features on POTC2 and saw that Jack threads all his neat finding in his hair so I thought..what the heck..why not lol

well enjoy and give me some suggestions and reviews plz. LUv Ya all

-stormyrainedoncowgirl


	20. Persuasion

Hey guys I know it's been a REALLY long time and I'm SO SORRY for the wait

Hey guys I know it's been a REALLY long time and I'm SO SORRY for the wait. If any of my reviewers are still reading this I hope u forgive me. And to all new readers al little side note: this was written BEFORE all three movies were out and so the Elizabeth/Will wedding is a lil off compared to the movies but oh well it's not a MAJOR detail in this story anyways. Now that Lana and Jack's relationship has progressed it's gonna be kinda hard to NOT have SOME fluff but forgive me  well here we go………….btw

IMPORTANT : THERE IS A WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER BUT U CAN SKIP IT AND ULL STILL KINDA KNOW WHATS GOIN ON IF U DON'T WANNA READ THAT PART OK?

Lana didn't even have to wake up this morning, she hadn't slept an ounce. Slowly she stretched placing her bandanna back around her now growing waves. Quickly she jumped up ready for the day but something was missing. She checked her pants pockets and her shirt, onto her hair, when it hit her.

She busted through the cabin door and up the stairs to the deck. "JACK! You bastard give me my ring!"

She ran past the staring crew members to where Jack stood at the wheel staring at a compass. Lana shoved his shoulder but he never looked up. She ground her teeth and snatched the compass out of his hand.

"Dammit woman!", he shouted reaching for the compass. Lana turned making sure he couldn't grab it.

"My ring Jack?", Lana looked at him until he smiled. He was once again looking at the compass in what looked like humorous bewilderment. Lana glanced down wondering what now had distracted him when she noticed the arrow to the object of Jack's attention. It was pointing to Jack. Lana looked at the ships wheel then…wait a minute.

"Jack, this thing doesn't even point North why on earth?", Jack was still smirking. He had a cocky look in his eyes. He never answered but reached again for the compass. He finally gave up even though he knew he could get it if he really wanted. He then pulled out his pistol making a deafening click as he cocked it.

"Alright luv hand it over", Jack stared Lana down and she only looked away defiantly. "Give me my ring and maybe I'll give it…"cool metal pressed against her temple. She could feel the stare of the crew members as Jack backed her up to the wheel.

"Give me my compass and maybe I won't blow your brains all over this deck". Lana's reaction was to spit causing Jack to smirk. She gave an evil glare before moving in toward the gun and its holder. She got as close as possible before reaching out and placing the compass back in Jack's pocket. Jack removed the pistol from where it was and placed it back in its holder on his pants. "That's a good lass", he whispered in her ear causing a shiver to go down her spine. She then stalked away.

"I will get my ring back Sparrow" she yelled over her shoulder ready to get up in the crow's nest until she heard his voice.

"You want it back luv? All you 'ave to do is persuade me a little". She glared back as an answer and stalked the rest of the way to her post. Stupid men and there stupid ways.

"Gibbs!", Lana rushed to the first mate earning a smirk from the old lad.

"What be the matter girly?", he questioned his voice jokingly sincere.

"What's up with the compass o' Jack's he sure does seem to want it but it doesn't even point to any north or south for that matter", Gibbs chuckled at her and with her.

"Lass that'd be the best compass ye can find. It aint point no direction because it points instead to what you want MOST in the world. It's helped ol Jack find many a treasure". Lana turned a shade redder realizing why Jack had been cocky this morning.

"Thanks" she whispered before heading back to the deck.

Gibbs just shrugged as he watched her walk away.

"Damn thing I KNOW what I want", Jack shook the compass a forth time getting angrier as the compass changed directions but still pointed to the same person. Jack didn't want this person he wanted the treasure. Finally he gave up shoving the thing back in his pocket with a sigh. Maybe it was picking up some weird signal from someone else's thoughts or something. Jack found himself almost jealous at this revelation but quickly threw it to the back of his mind as he saw the sun start to set.

"Gibbs", I'll be in me quarters warn me if there be any foul play or things on the horizon.

"Aye capn'".

Jack was on his first sip of rum when a knock came to his door. "Go away!", he yelled obviously not in the mood for company. He didn't have time to have to tell whoever it was again though before his door slammed open. "What the bloody..", There stood Lana looking at him glaringly.

"I WANT my ring Jack. It's the last piece to my home I have left. Why do you have to be so stubborn?", Lana then noticed it tied in his hair. "Crap", she thought how on earth was she to obtain it now?

"I told ye luv persuade me", he whispered almost huskily drawing a blush to Lana's face. "No tome to be modest…think", Lana had an idea spring to her mind as she looked at the captain who had now gotten up to approach her. She had to do this before she lost all her nerve.

Quickly she sauntered up to Jack and nearly giggled as she walked him backward toward the wall. All the while his brown eyes were smoky and his carnal grin evident. "You can do this", she thought as he finally reached where she needed him to be. Lighting fast, so as not to chicken out, Lana shoved Jack against the wall placing her mouth on his hungrily. Jack had no time to react as he realized what Lana was doing. She thought he would fall for this? Oh no. But he would play along.

(WARNING!!)

Slowly he took his chance by running his arms down hers and to her waist finally to rest on her hips. Lana gasped realizing what she had gotten herself into. Jack took the chance as she gasped to pull her closer pressing her flush against him. Her eyes widened. Her mind was a haze. Lana had already forgotten what she had come to do. His hands were making small circles on her hips and Lana could feel fire from his touch. She arched into him not realizing that she had betrayed her mind and let her body take over.

"Shhh", Jack whispered as Lana began to whimper at his touch. He whispered it into her ear causing shivers to cascade over her body. His warm breath, his hot mouth, his hands. "Lana", he grunted as she found herself putting a leg around his waste.

(Ok it's over)

As quickly as it had begun Lana had pulled away blushing furiously and realizing what had just transpired. Her breathing was short and she felt her lips were swollen. Her mind was racing.

She gave one wide eyed look Jack's way before running out of his cabin as quickly as her feet could carry her. He could keep the ring….he could keep it.

Well….uh..this was a lil more mature than anything ive ever written but I figured I had to get away from fluffiness. Hope u enjoyed REVIEW

--stormyrainedoncowgirl


End file.
